


Teddy Bear

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thomas is so extra, alexander doesn’t back down from a challenge, alexander’s birthday, based off of true life events, he is actually pretty smart, i think this qualifies for a crack fic, its just cute, might explain further if prompted, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas got Alexander a Teddy Bear for his birthday.A teddy bear the size of a baby elephant with the height of a baby giraffe.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This was lots of fun to write.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God,” Alexander says.

Because of all the things in the world, in front of his locker stood a big ass teddy bear.

It was much taller than Alexander and was clearly a birthday gift from Thomas.

“Oh mon dieu, that is big,” Lafayette says in shock.

“Good luck carrying that around,” Hercules snorts.

John hugs it. “It’s so fucking soft, oh my god.”

Alexander hears students laughing at the present.

They weren’t laughing because it was stupid, no.

Quite the opposite really.

They thought it was cute but of course, Thomas Jefferson had to go the extra mile and make it huge.

“Do you like it?” A voice asks as two arms wrap around Alexander’s middle.

“Yes, but how the hell am I supposed to carry this thing?” Alexander questions, still leaning into Thomas’s touch.

Thomas laughs. “Guess you have to figure that out.”

Alexander’s eyes narrow. “Is that a challenge?”

Thomas smirks. “I believe so, darling.”

Absolutely no one is surprised when a giant piece of cardboard, most likely scraps from the art majors, is supported by 2 skateboards duck taped to the bottom with Alexander Hamilton and a giant teddy bear sitting on top.

Alexander was steering with a canoe paddle and was sitting on the teddy bear’s shoulders.

No one knew where the canoe paddle came from.

And no one knew how Thomas convinced Alexander to let him ride on it.

It made the front page on the yearbook though.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
